Tenang saja
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Cara Izuku membujuk Katsuki agara dirinya diijinkan pergi keluar dari pulau. Fantasy!AU [3rd Project 26 #12]


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Bakugo Katsuki, Modoriya Izuku,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #12**_

_**I'm yours : Nurse**_

**Tenang saja**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Sudah hampir satu tahun Izuku terjebak di pulau wilayah kekuasaan Klan Naga.

Mungkin terlalu terlalu jika disebut terjebak, namun faktanya sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa melangkah keluar dari pulau ini walau hanya untuk satu langkah. Pada dasarnya Izuku sendiri tidak merasa keberatan tinggal di pulau ini, walau dirinya datang karena dipaksa ikut oleh salah satu temannya yang terlahir sebagai calon penerus kepala suku dari Klan Naga. Tapi tetap saja ada saat dirinya ingin keluar pulau dan berpetualang mencari tanaman obat sendiri seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku pulang, Deku." Satu kantung berukuran sedang menjadi oleh-oleh yang dibawa temannya tadi. Katsuki, calon penerus kepala suku Klan Naga, teman masa kecilnya dan orang yang sudah menculik Izuku saat sedang mencari tanaman obat tidak jauh dari pulau milik klan paling kuat di dunia ini. Menjadikan Izuku sebagai perawat pribadinya. "Daun Fern yang kau minta tidak bisa aku temukan, tapi aku mendapat kristal ini sebagai gantinya."

Satu kristal berwarna keunguan yang ditarik keluar dari kantung tadi langsung menjadi benda yang menarik perhatian Izuku. Kristal yang harganya sangat malah kalau harus membelinya di pasar, kristal langka yang hanya bisa di dapat jika berani memasuki daerah tertentu. Sebuah kristal dengan _magi_ penyembuh terbaik untuk luka luar dan bisa juga digunakan sebagai racun pelapis pedang ksatria. "Kacchan, kau dapat ini dari mana? Ini harusnya kristal langka."

"Dari Gua terlarang di wilayah para Elf."

"Ha?" Kristal di tangan langsung Izuku abaikan setelah mendengar jawaban tadi. Matanya mulai mengamati tubuh Katsuki lebih teliti lagi, mencari bekas luka yang mungkin tersisa di tubuh kawan kesayangannya itu. Setelah memastikan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka besar yang fatal barulah dia mehela napas lega untuk sesaat. Katsuki sudah meminum ramuan penyembuhnya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menantang bahaya, sih? Gua terlarang itu isinya monster level tinggi, kalau terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?"

Yang ditegur mengerut tidak senang. "Tidak apa-apa, aku kuat. Lagi pula aku bawa obat penawar buatanmu, kalaupun dapat luka parah saat pulang juga ada kau yang akan merawatku, kan?"

"Itu kalau kau bisa pulang, Kacchan! Kalau tidak bisa bagaimana? Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu denganmu saat kau jauh dariku bagaimana? Aku heran, kenapa kau senang sekali mendatangi tempat-tempat yang sudah jelas terlarang dan berbahaya?"

Jubah yang dikenakan Katsuki lepas sebelum memotong jarak mereka dan memeluk Izuku seenaknya. Mengabaikan omelannya, Katsuki justru membenamkan wajah pada leher Izuku. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu betah," katanya berbisik.

Pertemuan kembali Izuku dengan Katsuki bukan hal yang disengaja. Izuku sejak awal tidak tahu kelau Katsuki adalah anak Klan Naga, mereka hanya pernah bertemu saat kecil dulu karena ayah dan ibu Katsuki mendapat panggilan yang sama seperti ayah dan ibunya dari raja yang menguasai tanah tempat tinggal mereka. Mungkin sekitar satu minggu lebih Izuku menjadi teman main Katsuki waktu itu—mungkin akan lebih tepat jika Izuku bilang terpaksa menjadi teman, karena Katsuki melarangnya bermain dengan anak-anak dari klan lain yang juga datang bersama orang tua mereka untuk memenuhi panggilan raja.

Ingatan Izuku tidak begitu bagus, jadi dirinya hampir lupa dengan kenangan bermain bersama itu. Kemudian sekitar satu tahun lalu saat dirinya sedang berpetualan mencari tanaman obat di dekat wilayah Klan Naga Katsuki menemukannya. Izuku pikir saat itu dirinya akan kena hukuman atau setidaknya dapat teguran keras karena mendekati wilayah klan tertentu tanpa ijin, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya justru diluar dugaan.

Katsuki yang saat itu menemukannya berjalan cepat mendekati Izuku, tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Izuku seperti yang dia lakukan saat ini. Cukup lama, Izuku yang awalnya takut sampai kehilangan rasa takut karena terlalu lama dipeluk. Katsuki sempat marah saat Izuku bertanya siapa dia, Katsuki berhasil menghanguskan beberapa pohon di sekitar mereka, mengusir semua hewan yang tadinya bersembunyi tidak jauh, dan hebatnya perlakuan bar-bar itu langsung berubah derastis ketika Izuku menyebutkan namanya—dengan tanda tanya di belakang, karena tidak begitu yakin awalnya.

Setelah kejadian itu Katsuki mengantarnya pulang dan meminta ijin agar Izuku bisa ikut ke pulau Klan Naga bersama. Izuku pikir dirinya hanya sedang liburan dan dapat undangan untuk berkunjung, tapi sekarang sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali dirinya menginjakan kaki di tanah kekuasaan Klan Naga ini dan sekalipun dia tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan pulau. Katsuki melarangnya, semua Klan Naga yang lain juga mengawasinnya atas perintah Katsuki.

Satu-satunya hal yang masih Katsuki ijinkan adalah membuka toko obat di tanah itu. Kemudian sebagai ganti Izuku yang tidak bisa pergi mencari tanaman obat atau kristal langka, Katsuki yang pergi mencarinya.

"Nah, Kacchan, besok aku ikut bersama denganmu, ya?"

"Tidak! Kau tinggal di rumah saja, aku yang akan mencari semua tanaman ataupun kristal yang kau mau."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu."

"Tidak akan ada hal buruk. Kau tenang saja." Pelukan mereka berakhir, Katsuki berjalan ke arah satu bangku khusus yang memang sengaja diletakan bersebrangan dengan meja kerja Izuku, dan berbaring di sana. "Ada kau, jadi aku pasti baik-baik saja."

Mengikuti langkah Katsuki, Izuku memilih untuk berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Mengeluarkan semua hal yang sudah Katsuki bawakan untuknya hari ini. Memilah satu per satu daun, bunga, akar dan batang tanaman obat pesanannya, mengelompokan beberapa jenis kristal agar lebih mudah untuk bedakan sebagai obat atau racun.

Untuk beberapa menit tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka. Katsuki mungkin memilih diam karena tidak ingin membahas permintaan Izuku tadi, tapi Izuku diam karena alasan lain. Masih ada keinginan untuk bisa pergi dari pulau ini walau hanya sehari. Sambil meracik minuman suplemen untuk Katsuki otaknya berusaha keras menyusun kalimat dan alasan yang bagus agar permintaan Izuku dikabulkan.

Sebuah salep untuk luka ringan juga dia bawa di nampan yang sama saat mendekat pada Katsuki.

"Minum ini dulu, Kacchan." Yang dipanggil namanya kembali membuka mata, sempat melirik sebelum bangun dan duduk, memberikan spasi kosong di sampingnya agar Izuku ikut duduk di bangku yang sama. "Kau minum berapa banyak ramuan penyembuhku sampai bisa tidak ada bekas luka besar sama sekali?"

"Hanya dua botol." Gelas berisi ramuan penambah tenaga serta penetralisir efek dari ramuan penyembuhnya berpindah tangan. Katsuki meminumnya sampai habis tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Izuku masih harus memberikan penambah tenaga serta penetralisir, jawabannya gampang; itu karena Katsuki adalah Klan Naga. Tubuhnya unik, darah serta kemampuan sihirnya berbeda dengan klan lain. Ramuan penyembuh yang Izuku buat memang bisa menyembuhkan siapa saja, dari manusia sampai raja iblis sekalipun bisa. Tapi khusus untuk Klan Naga yang tidak bisa menetralisir kristal es abadi di dalam tubuh mereka, ramuan penyembuh itu punya efek samping setelah menyembuhkan semua luka dari dalam. Terlalu banyak meminumnya juga lumayan beresiko.

Makanya Katsuki butuh penetralisir, sekaligus tambahan tenaga.

"Dua botol itu banyak."

"Aku pernah minum lebih dari itu, jadi tidak apa-apa." Gelas kosong dikembalikan pada nampan yang kini terlampir di pangkuan Izuku.

Kesal mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Izuku menarik kasar lengan Katsuki. Salep luka ringan yang dia bawa diolehkan rada kasar pada beberapa luka gores yang tersisa di lengan serta wajah Katsuki. "Kenapa kau selalu membatah setiap kali aku bicara? Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu, kau tahu itu, Kacchan?"

"..."

Izuku menghela napas. Inginnya marah atau paling tidak mengomel sampai puas, tapi percuma, selain sering tiba-tiba tuli, Katsuki kalau sudah marah lumayan seram. Izuku tidak mau membahayakan dirinya malam ini, jadi menahan rasa kesal adalah jalan terbaik.

"Nah, aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Apa? Kalau ingin ikut mencari tanaman obat tidak akan aku berikan."

Cemberut, Izuku tambah kesal. Belum mengatakan apa-apa sudah ditolak, rasanya lumayan panas. "Iya, aku tahu. Kacchan tidak akan memberikan ijin untuk itu, tapi bisa kan sekali-kali ajak aku berkeliling di pasar Ibu kota kerajaan, atau di pasar dekat pelabuhan?"

"Buat apa ke sana? Ada yang ingin kau beli? Kalau begitu katakan saja, aku yang akan cari nanti."

"Tidak ada." Izuku kembali berdiri, meletakan nampannya pada meja. "Aku bosan, ingin bertemu dengan orang lain selain Klan Naga."

Izuku mulai menyusun semua barang yang tadi Katsuki bawakan padanya pada rak yang tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Memunggungi Katsuki yang duduk santai di bangku tadi. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Satu tahun hanya bisa aku habiskan di dalam pulau ini rasanya menyiksa juga."

Katsuki masih diam. Tidak ada jaminan permintaan ini akan berhasil, tapi Izuku benar-benar rindu dunia di luar pulau ini. Jadi hanya ini satu-satunya strategi yang Izuku rasa punya peluang paling besar.

"Aku ingin kencan dengan Kacchan."

"...ha? Kencan?"

Izuku menoleh, mengangguk sambil berusaha menahan malu karena mengatakan kalimat sakral tadi. Wajahnya panas, tidak tahu sudah semerah apa. Dalam keadaan seperti itu Izuku memberanikan diri untuk melihat reaksi kawan kesayangannya, sekaligus orang yang setiap malam selalu membisikan kalimat cinta padanya.

Di luar dugaan, Katsuki juga merona. Izuku jadi semakin gerah, wajahnya terasa makin panas hanya karena melihat reaksi Katsuki itu. Tapi di saat yang sama hatinya menari senang. _Ini mungkin berhasil_, pikirnya.

"Melihat-lihat isi pasar, makan siang di restoran yang ada di sana, atau membeli beberapa barang, aku ingin melakukannya dengan Kacchan." Dewa, jantung Izuku rasanya berdebar lebih cepat dari pada derap kuda saat berlari. Rona merah di wajah Katsuki itu sedikit berbahaya untuk jantungnya. "..bo-bolehkan, Kacchan?"

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Katsuki berdiri dan mendekat padanya. "Kau sedang menggodaku, huh, Deku?"

"Ti-tidak, kok."

"Aku tidak percaya." Pinggangnya ditarik mendekat, karena Katsuki sedikit lebih tinggi darinya Izuku jadi harus mendongak untuk bisa melihat sepasang mata dengan manik merah yang menatapnya serius itu. Masih ada ketidakpercayaan di sepasang mata itu. "Kau hanya membuat alasan untuk bisa kabur dariku, kan?"

"Ha? Kabur? Kenapa aku harus kabur darimu?" kali ini Izuku pikir wajahnya sudah merona merah lagi, dipandang terus menerus oleh Katsuki juga masih punya efek berbahaya untuk jantungnya walaupun sudah sering dilakukan. "Aku tidak ada niat kabur, aku hanya ingin melihat dunia di luar pulau ini. Sudah satu tahun aku tidak melihatnya, penasaran sedikit wajar, kan?"

Katsuki hanya diam. Bertahan dengan pandangan mematikannya itu.

"Te-tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kacchan. Jadi boleh, ya?"

Dia tidak ada niatan kabur, meninggalkan Katsuki yang hobi mendatangi marabahaya dan melukai dirinya sendiri hanya akan menyiksa pikiran Izuku saat berjauhan. Walau kencan hanya menjadi alasan agar bisa pergi keluar dari pulau, jujur Izuku tidak keberatan kalau harus jadi seperti itu sungguhan.

"Boleh, kan?"

"..."

"Nah, Kacchan.."

"Baiklah. Kita pergi ke pasar besok. Tapi kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku."

"Tentu saja. Kalau jauh-jauh bukan kencan namanya."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**10/02/2020 21:43**

Halo~ salam kenal. Aku anak baru.

Akhirnya setelah empat musim animenya, aku baru berani masuk fandom ini. Senior di sini pada keren-keren juga sih, jadi rada minder. Tapi gapapa, akhirnya bisa ikutan gabung.

Btw, aku suka Bokugo x Deku x Todoroki. Kedepannya mungkin kalau bikin ff BNHA bakalan pake karakter mereka juga.

Semoga banyak yang suka. Sekali lagi salam kenal.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
